


Машины

by angel_aura, Daisy2F



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Android Kyle, Gen, Light Angst, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/pseuds/Daisy2F
Summary: ...себя так не ведут.





	Машины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



— Привет. Я Кайл, твой персональный помощник в поддержании здорового образа жизни и консультант по правильному питанию.

Шумный и тяжелый, преисполненный раздражения вздох.

— Я проанализировал твой рацион и разработал одиннадцать возможных вариантов меню, способных помочь тебе с ликвидацией проблем со здоровьем и отказаться от наносящих ему вред продуктов.

Зубовный скрежет, сжимающиеся в кулаки пухлые руки.

— Кроме того, на основе уровня твоей физической подготовки я составил пять комплексов физических упражнений, направленных на приведение твоего тела в здоровое…

Удар. Еще один, и еще. Грохот, вызванный падающей на пол машиной, поначалу слабый, усиливающийся треск пластика (обычно на лице), который раз за разом колотят кулаками, а потом и стулом — первой попавшейся под руку вещью, — так что местами пластик прогибается и даже откалывается остроконечными кусками. Первое время андроид пытается встать, очень медленно и плавно отрывая тело от пола, но вновь оказываясь прижатым к нему бесконечной чередой обрушивающихся на него ударов, не прекращающейся, даже когда машина уже не двигается и, кажется, вовсе выходит из строя.

Наконец оторвавшись от искореженной его усилиями машины, Эрик оттаскивает ее к двери, подбирает множественные осколки, старательно и аккуратно раскладывая их вокруг мертвенно спокойного лица, а потом берет первую попавшуюся книгу и, примерившись, со всей силы бьет себя по голове. Намеренно, тут же разражаясь намеренными рыданиями — громкими и отработанными, считай, до автоматизма, чтобы, захлебываясь ими, сбежать по лестнице и поведать занятой на кухне матери, что снова, по чистой случайности, сломал андроида, возвращения которого он так долго ждал из ремонта. Его гладят по голове и говорят: «Ничего страшного, его починят, просто тебе опять нужно будет подождать, хорошо?» Эрик шмыгает носом и кивает, еще несколько раз повторяя: «Я случайно», пока мать набирает номер ремонтной мастерской.

Эрику девять, и он превосходный актер. Лиэн Картман сорок шесть, и она безоговорочно верит каждому слову сына. Не потому что она так ему доверяет — скорее, потому, что ей все равно. Именно поэтому она в двенадцатый раз отправляет дорогостоящего андроида на еще более дорогостоящую починку с увечьями, которые ему никак не могли достаться благодаря паре «случайных» ударов дверью, падению с высоты вследствие «ненамеренного» толчка и чему угодно еще, о чем так красочно и живописно ей рассказывает его владелец.

В отличие от нее, механики прекрасно это понимают, но деликатно молчат, попросту выполняя свою работу, а после выставляя ей хорошенький счет, который она честно платит.

Медицинский андроид Кайл является единственным в своем роде. Он, оснащенный программным обеспечением новейших моделей роботов-медбратьев, скорректированным для успешной работы с пациентами с ожирением и практически полным отсутствием физической нагрузки, и выглядящий как ребенок, был создан на заказ. Трудившейся над ним команде разработчиков понадобилось едва ли не полгода, чтобы завершить работу над не имеющей аналогов моделью: адаптировать ее для общения с ребенком, проработать ее внешний облик, сделав его максимально дружелюбным и располагающим к себе, позаботиться обо всех мелочах. Столько стараний и трудов ради того, чтобы девятилетний своенравный и агрессивный ребенок уничтожил это за пару минут.

Эрику не нужна нянька, Эрику не нужна железка, Эрику вообще ничего не нужно, кроме еды и видео-игр. Именно поэтому, когда в доме появляется Кайл, готовый к исполнению своих инструкций, он приходит в бешенство. Он готовит ему здоровую (читай: мерзкую) еду, заставляет вставать рано утром и делать зарядку, часами раздражает, повторяя одно и то же о вреде длительного времяпровождения с джойстиком в руках над самым его ухом. Эрик пытается узнать, пригоден ли он для игр, и вновь разочаровывается, убеждаясь, что этот андроид «безнадежен и бесполезен». А когда по его настоянию Лиэн перестает водить сына в рестораны быстрого питания и начинает покупать ему овощи вместо шоколада, тот понимает, что их электронный сожитель должен быть устранен.

В первый раз он просто бьет Кайла, пока индикатор у него на виске не замигает паникующим красным и не потухнет, рассчитывая на то, что мать просто его выкинет, но никак не на то, что спустя месяц андроида вернут. Точно так же он поступает последующие три раза, однако ему это быстро надоедает. Тогда Эрик дает волю своей фантазии, придумывая самые изощренные способы выведения машины из рабочего состояния. Осуществляет задуманное он не сразу, чтобы не вызвать подозрений (хотя о каких вообще подозрениях может идти речь?), притворяясь даже, что выполняет все инструкции. Кайл просто идеален для вымещения всей скопившейся у Картмана агрессии, поэтому это единственная, по мнению Эрика, полезная его функция.

«Сраный кусок ебаной пластмассы», — цедит он сквозь зубы в моменты особенной ярости, заполняя паузы между словами ударами по лицу с бестолково таращащимися на него зелеными глазами. За пару секунд до отключения и последнего удара кусок ебаной пластмассы обычно успевает выдать фонящим и шуршащим помехами голосом: «Ругаться неприлично, Эрик», однако он уже настолько привык, что бьет раньше, чем слышит приевшиеся слова.

Поэтому, когда на тринадцатый раз машина молча дает сдачи, он и сам лишается дара речи.

Он отлетает в сторону, к отброшенной туда ранее арматуре, стащенной со стройки по соседству, и беспомощно пялится на плавно поднимающегося с пола андроида, который теперь возвышается над ним. На виске, совсем рядом с мигающим рыжим индикатором, у него крупная вмятина с заметными трещинами, и выглядит сам Кайл так, будто готов разорвать Картмана в клочки, хотя сам чуть не вполовину его меньше. Он думает, что должен встать, наподдать ему хорошенько и покончить с этим, но настолько ошарашен, что не находит сил пошевелиться.

— На что уставился, жиртрест? — в отличие от него, Кайл за словом в карман не лезет, а голос, превосходно сочетаясь с выражением лица, пропитан презрением. Это непривычно, ведь еще совсем недавно монополией на эту эмоцию обладал один только Эрик — да и вообще на все эмоции, — а «жиртрест» так и вовсе нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Это слово разве вообще входит в базовый словарь медицинских роботов? Или он наслушался зовущих Картмана так соседских детей?

После еще нескольких секунд молчаливых «гляделок» с Кайлом удивление Эрика сменяется возросшим в несколько раз гневом, подстегиваемым осознанием того, что какая-то машина, бестолковая куча металлолома с какой-то синей дрянью — жалкой пародией на кровь — внутри, смеет так к нему обращаться. И если бы только обращаться: вы только полюбуйтесь, как это безмозглое нечто на него смотрит своими стеклянными глазищами — вот-вот спалит к чертям! Картман тянется к арматуре, до которой совсем чуть-чуть — нагнуться вперед самую малость и схватить, готовый послать неугомонную железку во все мыслимые и немыслимые места, но тот оказывается быстрее: проследив за взглядом Эрика, делает пару шагов и пинает предполагаемое оружие хозяина прочь от него носком ботинка.

— Какого хуя ты делаешь, ты же блядская машина! — хочет завопить он, когда андроид за грудки рывком поднимает его с пола и хорошенько встряхивает, но получается только прошептать. Впрочем, его слышат и так.

— Если еще хоть раз тронешь меня, я скажу миссис Картман, что ты ничего не делаешь для своего выздоровления и сам меня ломаешь, — Кайл совершенно игнорирует поток ругательств, льющийся из его шипящего подопечного, и смотрит ему в глаза, с намерением, должно быть, напугать.

— Я скажу, что ты меня побил, и она выбросит тебя к бомжам на свалку, — выдавливает из себя Эрик и, прежде чем ему отвечают: «Она тебе не поверит», понимает, что и в самом деле не поверит.

«Солнышко, андроиды-медсестры помогают людям. Они их не травмируют. Иди, поиграй со своим другом, не наговаривай на него», — скорее всего, скажет она. «У тебя такая богатая фантазия», — скажет она. Может, посмеется. Вот и все.

Он должен был врезать ему еще раз, по голове или спине, ногам — не суть, главное выгнать это поганое чувство собственной ничтожности и мерзкий страх перед какой-то мелочью (буквально мелочью), не чем иным, как чудом обретшей сознание и переставшей быть грушей для битья. Однако он молча выпускает это пластиковое чудище из комнаты. Оно удаляется в ванную. Зачем — пес его знает, но Эрик не мешает и остается стоять там, где его отпустил робот, поражающийся собственной покорности.

«Машины так себя не ведут», — думает он, убирая арматуру в шкаф с одеждой — на свое новое место, хотя он навряд ли ей хоть когда-нибудь еще воспользуется. Ему бы и правда следовало огреть андроида, стоящего у зеркала в ванной и оценивающего нанесенный кожным покровам ущерб, но он этого не делает. Почему-то. Только, найдя его возле зеркала, рассматривает его, изучает с нескрываемым интересом.

Позже он узнает, что таких, как его Кайл, называют девиантами и что они могут быть опасны. Лиэн восклицает: «Какой ужас!», слушая новости об ограблении магазина девиантом, застрелившим пятерых продавцов. О том, что точно такой же потенциальный убийца живет с ней в одном доме, сын ей так и не рассказывает.

Да и какой к чертям потенциальный убийца? Смех да и только. Эрику хватает недели, чтобы понять, что Кайл может выглядеть сколь угодно грозно, но по сути своей не опаснее мелкого сонного котенка. Разумеется, он без проблем может надрать ему зад, но убить — навряд ли. Скорее нет, чем да. Картман знает себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы осознавать, насколько он может взбесить окружающих, и успешно оттачивает свои навыки на Кайле. Тот терпит. Рвет и мечет, пока Лиэн нет дома, но терпит. В ее присутствии он — само спокойствие и доброжелательность, и это то, что по-прежнему Эрика в нем раздражает. Он по-прежнему заставляет его слушаться и выполнять все, что требуется, с ангельской улыбкой лучшего в мире ассистента, от которой зубы сводит.

Поначалу Картман отказывается делать что-либо, аргументируя это тем, что никто ему не указ, особенно какой-то «недочеловек со внешностью жида». Кайл, у которого, как оказалось, после девиации и того фильма про холокост обострилось чувство справедливости, разражается гневной тирадой и пинками гонит того во двор заниматься. Если в это время в комнату заходит Лиэн, Эрику приходится слушаться. Даже если после такого андроид изводит его сильнее, удваивая нагрузку и корректируя меню.

Потом он решает, что, раз уж Кайлу это (а еще, должно быть, его вечное недовольство) доставляет такое садистское удовольствие, самое время его этого лишить. Назло ему Картман встает по утрам раньше, чем Кайл разбудит его, давится салатами, противным несладким чаем с имбирем и какой еще угодно дрянью, которую руки робота-помощника способны приготовить, стирает ноги в кровь на пробежке, обливаясь потом. Выжидая реакции. Раздражения андроида и восторга матери. Получает он только второе — робот, кажется, только рад, и этим Эрик почему-то тоже весьма доволен, хотя желал прямо противоположного.

Кайл далек от человеческой психологии: в его программе базовые знания в этой области, которых должно быть достаточно, чтобы убедить пациента принять лекарства, дополненные способами подтолкнуть человека к более внимательному отношению к своему здоровью и его непосредственному улучшению. С его подопечным все куда сложнее, потому что с ним не работают привычные методики, так что Кайлу приходится попотеть, чтобы найти к нему подход. Он не знает, чего ради Картман так усердно занимается, гадко ухмыляясь каждый раз, когда пробегает мимо него очередной круг, — он просто этим доволен, хотя и понимает, что что-то здесь нечисто.

По той же причине он не понимает, почему после одной-единственной прогулки с его друзьями Эрик больше не берет его с собой. Кайл думает, из вредности. Ну или потому, что Кенни — тот бедный мальчик, смотревший на него, как на восьмое чудо света — едва не вывел из строя его левый глаз. Он бы все равно видел, но Картман взъелся, как черт знает что, и утащил его домой. И потому же ему невдомек, в чем разница между тем, когда ты сам ломаешь свои игрушки, и тем, когда их ломает кто-то другой.

Эрику требуется почти полгода, чтобы понять, что ничего плохого Кайл ему не желает и никогда особенно не желал, и действительно всего лишь помогает ему. С этого момента жизнь в их маленьком мире постепенно устаканивается. Ничего не мешает ему по-прежнему переругиваться с андроидом, а временами и угрожать, что сдаст его, поломанного и чувствующего, на металлолом, а тому, в свою очередь, менять ему вполне плотный обед на пару капустных листиков. При этом один понимает, что он в полной безопасности и никуда его не сдадут, а второй уверен, что ему обеспечат приличный, старательно приготовленный ужин. Становится обыденным делом проводить время, свободное от учебы, за приставкой — нужно всего лишь научить Кайла играть. Как ни странно, бывшие машины не всегда знают, как управлять другими все-еще-машинами.

Лиэн говорит, что пора попрощаться с Кайлом, уже спустя полтора года, когда здоровье Эрика окончательно приходит в норму, как и его успеваемость. Сам Кайл этого не слышит, а Картман наотрез отказывается.

Спустя год Лиэн снова получает отказ. Еще через год она попросту перестает пытаться.

Эрику двадцать три. У него позади экзамены, впереди — еще два года магистратуры, а на кухне за стенкой — медицинский андроид у плиты. Это старая модель, и даже ее уникальность теперь скорее проблема, чем преимущество — новые детали приходится изготавливать на заказ.

На прошлой неделе Кайл сказал, что ничего не видит. Это продолжалось всего пару часов — обычная системная ошибка, но Эрик успел взволноваться не на шутку и готов был по первому его требованию звонить в мастерскую. Его успокоили и сказали, что все в порядке.

А вчера Кайл перестал его слышать. Совсем. И не слышит до сих пор. Именно поэтому им приходится общаться посредством компьютера.

Картман не знает, куда себя деть от тревоги и вместо конспектов шерстит веб-страницы с объявлениями о починке подержанных андроидов. Кайл хмурится и орет, сам себя не слыша, чтобы тот успокоился. Эрик выстукивает на клавиатуре: «Заткнись, жидяра», а у самого внутри сердце сжимается, потому что, несмотря на повышенные тона, голос у Кайла звучит жалко и надрывно, хотя, наверное, так не должно быть. Он понимает, что Кайл боится, боится оставить его, Эрика, одного, точно так же сильно, как и он сам боится его потерять.

Захаживающие к нему однокурсники насмешливо смотрят на робота с внешностью девятилетнего еврейского мальчишки, пророчат ему скорую кончину и советуют товарищу выкинуть его. И дико удивляются, когда тот пристально смотрит на них и советует прикусить язык, что сопровождается трехэтажным матом Картмана, его полуторачасовой речью о том, что они ничего не знают.

Эрик ни за что не выкинет Кайла, потому что Кайла нельзя выкинуть. Он не вещь, не машина, не предмет роскоши, не испорченный компьютер. Несмотря на то, что ему больше не нужна его помощь, несмотря на то, что он сам способен позаботиться о себе, несмотря на то, что он, фактически, давным-давно выполнил свою задачу — не выкинет. Потому что Кайл — его семья, как бы сентиментально и тупо это ни звучало. Семья во всех отношениях, а семью не выкидывают.

Даже если сама семья об этом просит.


End file.
